


Roar of the Lion

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: From the moment he had seen her, he had felt this inexplicable warm sensation that seemed to attract him to her.
Relationships: Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron)





	Roar of the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/159334434794/from-the-moment-he-had-seen-her-he-had-felt)

From the moment he had seen her, he had felt this inexplicable warm sensation that seemed to attract him to her. It was like a magnet, an immutable force drawing him to her. Some would say it was love at first sight and– well, Shiro couldn't deny that it felt a little like it.

The Black Lion was big and strong. Right from the start, her presence struck him like thunder. He was not intimidated per se; it was more of an awe, an amazement at what she was and what she might be capable of. _Wonderful things, surely_ , he thought in the back of his mind.

As soon as he set foot into her mouth, open and awaiting, he felt a low rumble throughout his mind. It was comforting and insistent and he felt warmth growing in his chest. He felt pride, excitement and– yeah, affection. The Black Lion had chosen him and had fully accepted him. Qualities and flaws, she was taking them all as he was _her_ Paladin. The rumble in his head was amused and he knew that was just the beginning of a longer story.

Sat in the cockpit, his eyes roamed over the controls. It felt different but at the same time so familiar. He looked up and the Lion's eyes showed him the outside where his new companions were waiting for him– _for them_.

The Black Lion roared.


End file.
